Its STILL Not Over: Redux
by Excaliburswrath
Summary: 4 years after stopping The Origin, things are starting to get a bit uneasy in Riviera. The Fallen Ones seem to be preparing for another Ragnarok and it's up to Ein and co to stop them. Rated for language and violence ExF LxOc Sx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **_Reunion_

_

* * *

_I don't even know Why I post "Oh I'll Get it out in _ days," i never follow it. Anyway sorry for the wait, here's the redone chapter 1, As you'll probably notice this one just had a minor overhaul, it was pretty good to start out with and didn't need much. I'll let you get started reading without rambling like usual

* * *

After the defeat of the Origin peace returned to the land of Riviera. Their duty done, Zero, Lilly, Chris, and Nardi returned to Asgard after a short year of living in the land they had helped save from the Origin. Soon after returning to the land of the gods Nardi finally inherited the title of Grim Angel. But life in Asgard wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Nardi soon began to miss life in Elendia with Ein and his fellow defenders of Riviera. So once again he departed the realm of the Gods with Zero accompanying him. The Ancient got to work as soon as they arrived, building extra rooms onto Fia and Ein's home so it could accommodate up to Six comfortably. After ensuring that everything was just fine Zero returned to Asgard, unable to ignore his calling as The Final Ancient one. It has been a year since He departed.

"Nardi," Fia called

"What?" The Angel replied sitting up from his reclined position on the couch which he so loved.

"Can you do me a favor?" The green haired sprite appeared from the kitchen, clad in her customary apron.

"What do you need me to do?" Nardi sighed standing and stretching his arms and black wings out. The red haired angel hadn't changed much, other than the wings that now sprouted from his back Nardi still wore his dark red long sleeved shirt and his long black pants.

"Could you go check on Ein, its taken him an awfully long time to pick up ingredients for tonight's dinner."

"Tonight's Dinner is in peril! I'm on the job!" Nardi saluted in a comical manner.

"Lina wants to help too!" The orange haired sprite shot down the small set of stairs and screeched to a halt next to Nardi.

"Nice entrance, Alright let's Get goin' Little L," Nardi patted the child on the head.

"Lina! Not little L! Lina!"

"Right,"

"Have fun you two!" Fia added as the party began towards the door. Nardi flashed her a smile and he and Lina exited the house. The two took the path towards Chappi's house, knowing that he was the one who had Fia's supplies. After checking at the sprite's residence with no sign of the Wingless Angel our intrepid heroes began a wider search. After checking the Spring the two paused to get a better grip on the situation.

"You know what I think Ein is doing,"

"No, Lina doesn't know,"

"Well," Nardi smirked finally realizing what was going on.

"What?" Lina asked becoming slightly annoyed

"Isn't today Fia's birthday?"

"It is! It is! Lina totally forgot! We need to get her something!" Lina started frantically digging through her pockets in an effort to find something that at least resembled a heart felt purchase.

"Chill Little L, I know for a fact that a merchant is comin' to town today. We can stop by there and get Fia a gift, THEN look for Ein," Nardi reassured the now panicking Lina. The relieved sprite let out a sigh and smiled

"So where's the Merchant?"

"I heard he's setting shop in the Grove of Repose," Nardi shielded his eyes from the two blazing suns, "Soooo that way" He gestured in the direction they were NOT facing and began in said direction. Lina followed along cheerfully skipping and within a few minutes they had arrived.

"Hello dear sprites," The merchant smiled. He seemed old, very old. A haggard light gray beard extended well below his waistline. He was skinny and had a hump which, Nardi surmised, must have made his line of work very difficult

"Good morning," Nardi scratched the back of his neck after seeing that the merchant hadn't quite set up shop yet.

"Oh blessed me," The old man muttered realizing that Nardi's black wings only belonged to ONE race, "to be in the presence of a Grim Angel," The merchant smiled bowing his head a little.

"No really, it's not necessary," Nardi paled.

"So humble, but I have a favor to ask…"

"Uh… Alright shoot,"

"Could you help me unload the wagon, my old bones can't take the strain…"

"Yes," Nardi sighed thinking '_How do you do business if you can't even unload your own wagon' _The angel took to the side of said wagon lifting one of the heavy boxes out and gingerly placing it on the mat The merchant had already set out.

"Thank you very much," The merchant gestured to the next box. After much unloading, opening, and repositioning Nardi had finished all the work that could possibly be done, all of the boxes were now stacked neatly, all of the merchandise was displayed on three different mats, and his wagon lay bare, its contents scattered about the grove.

"Finally," Nardi heaved resting his tired body against the wagon.

"It's perfect! To repay your kindness you may take any one item you want,"

'_ONE!' _"Little L, what do YOU think Fia will like?" The angel, too tired to move passed the present selection duty on to Lina.

"Lina thinks that Fia would like… That!" Lina pointed to a green and white wrist band with several rings linked to it.

"You have a good eye. That is the Friendship band, you give the rings to all your friends and you will stay friends forever,"

"Are there enough rings for 8?" Nardi muttered

"Yup Yup! There are twelve!"

"We'll take it"

"Have a good day, and thank you for all your help Grim angel," The merchant waved as Lina practically dragged Nardi from the Grove.

"Now we need to find Ein," The Angel sighed.

"Lina thinks she knows where Ein is," Lina pointed down the path to their right

"Good thinking." Summing up all his remaining strength Nardi lifted himself from the ground and began alongside Lina to Ein's most likely location, The Crystal Mines.

"Wouldn't it be faster to fly?" The childlike sprite asked.

"No,"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Why!"

"Do you think I want to be your flying HORSE?"

"… Meanie…"

"Just… Keep walking…" and that they did, continuing on their path they finally arrived at the entrance of the Mines. Ducking in the two saw Ein conversing with Ritz, Ein seemingly thanking him for something.

"Oh Ein!" Lina shouted causing the Wingless Angel to nearly jump out of his skin.

"L-Lina! Wh-What are you doing here?" Ein whirled around, nervously pocketing a small black box.

"Looking for you…" Nardi snickered with a smug look on his face.

"Let's go home Ein," Lina smiled, "Fia's worried"

"Uh yea…" Ein muttered, "I'll see you Ritz." The party of three left the Mine and began their return trip, Ein sweating all the way there.

"So Ein…" Nardi smirked, "What's in the-"

"What?" Lina turned around to face them.

"Never mind," Nardi said in an almost sing-song voice, unable to lose his smug grin.

"Let's head home guys," Ein accelerated trying to avoid Nardi as much as possible but failing miserably. Even exhausted Nardi managed to keep up with Ein and Lina, for some reason ran full speed past them.

"Ready to take the next step huh?" Nardi whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Ein's face went bright red.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about,"

"Please… For the love of the Gods…" Ein let out a small growl, attempting a death glare.

"Why are you two so slow?" Lina shouted in a huff, "I thought we were racing!"

After Nardi got all the laughter out of his system and dodged a few lightening strikes he finally mustered the composure to answer her, "No no, it isn't a race, Ein's just trying to avoid me…"

"Why?"

"He's embarrassed"

"Why…"

"Because Nardi won't shut up,"

"Oh Ein what did you get Fia?"

"Um…"

Nardi couldn't stop laughing.

"There you three are!" Serene called gliding towards them.

"Hey Serene," Lina waved

"Fia sent me to find you guys… What's wrong with him?" The Arc gestured at Nardi, who was now rolling around on the dirt road laughing so hard he was crying.

"We were getting her presents," Lina blurted out.

"And He is what's wrong with him…" Ein muttered angrily.

"So you did remember! Cierra's making a cake for her,"

"Is that safe?" Ein grimaced remembering the frequent times Cierra burned his house down.

"Rose already got the pumps ready…"

"Ok good,"

"Oh God my ribs," Nardi finally regained composure.

"Anyway let's get going!" Lina rushed.

"Ok Ok little L Jeez,"

"IT'S LINA!"

"So are we throwing a party or what?"

"Yea after dinner," Serene smiled.

"Sweet," The Red headed angel smirked taking point next to Ein and Serene. The four of them completed the return trip fairly quickly. When they arrived they saw Fia waiting outside the home with a worried expression on her face.

"Good you're back, Now we can make dinner," Fia feigned a smile.

"What's with that face? Did you think that a Grim angels, a Lina, and the last Arc couldn't handle recovering Ein?" Nardi chided her as he entered the house.

"Not exactly…"

"Well, address Ein with your concerns Dinner was the only thing I cared for,"

"Clearly"

"Lina thinks Fia's worried that we forgot her-" Nardi had quickly covered Lina's mouth giving a wide smile.

"Let's just have a nice dinner and go to bed," Ein suggested attempting to cover Lina's near slip.

"Alright…" Fia sighed following behind Ein and Serene. Lina let out a low pitched growl and attempted to kick Nardi in the shin but the angel dodged out of the way.

"I'll let you have your fun after dinner kay" Nardi reached his favorite chair and sat taking the place at the middle of the right side of the table. The angel observed Fia hurrying into the kitchen to finish preparing the meal as Ein took the head of the table and Serene taking the place to the right of Nardi.

"What's wrong Lina?" Cierra asked entering the house with Ledah and Rose in toe

"Nardi," Lina took the chair farthest away from the smirking angel.

"I'll set him on fire later," Ledah said impassively, sitting next to Rose.

"Gah!" Nardi paled.

"Don't forget to make he doesn't fight back," Rose added, "I wouldn't want your pretty face to get hurt." Ledah only blushed in response attempting to make a comeback.

"Oh gee thanks now they're planning my murder,"

"Beating," Ledah corrected.

"… Beating…"

"So where's the cake?" Serene asked trying to steer the conversation away from verbal abuse.

"Pocket dimension," Cierra smiled.

"What did you get her Ein? I hope it isn't hopelessly lame like last year…" Rose asked.

"Nothing special…" Ein blushed twiddling his thumbs. To this Nardi nearly spat out what he was drinking.

"Having a heart attack there Nardi?" Rose asked.

"-Cough- Not –Cough- Exactly,"

"Alright you guys here it comes," Fia's voice announced through the kitchen door. When it opened Fia carried out many dishes and laid them extravagantly on the table top. They began eating and having shallow conversation Fia growing more and more depressed as the dinner went on. Then came a knock at the door, All turned to look but seeing as the door was wood they couldn't see who was on the other side.

"Is there anyone else who knows?" Rose whispered to Nardi.

"Not that I know o-…" Fia stood and opened the door and there standing on the other side, wearing a small cone like party hat with a present in his hand and a small whistle in his mouth, which he blew haphazardly, was Zero. Jack stood slightly behind him also wearing a hat and carrying a present.

"Happy Birthday!" Jack smiled. Zero waved his free left hand a little and barged in laying the present on the couch and throwing his whistle out the door so hard Fia could swear she heard it explode.

"You remembered!" Fia rushed towards Zero and hugged him tightly.

"Yes I did… You're welcome… You can let go now…" Zero looked down at Fia seeing no sign that she was going to stop hugging him, "And by 'You can let go now' I meant let go of me before I change my mind and leave" Fia got the message and went to hug Jack and when she turned around the room was decorated and everyone at the table wore party hats, with a cake placed at the center of the table and presents lining the back wall.

"Surprise!" They all shouted in unison.

"You all remembered," Fia shed a tear of joy.

"I didn't see any smoke on the way here, can I assume Cierra didn't make the cake," Zero took the opposite head of the table as everyone stood to hug/shake hands with Fia.

"I DID make it thank you very much," She giggled.

"Jack! Where the hell have you been?" Nardi patted the brown headed angel. Jack's attire looked heavily worn, he had on a grayish long sleeved shirt with many patches and stitched together pants. All this was concealed by a brown cloak he wore, which was tattered and battle worn.

"Everywhere," Jack shook his head sporting a new scar across his nose.

"And what talked you out of Asgard Zero,"

"Apparently I have to come down every year or so, Lilly doesn't realize that I'm trying to forget that I'm related to you,"

"Ow… That's cold Zero," Nardi recoiled.

"Let's just open presents before Zero makes us all kill ourselves…"

"I love you too Rose," After a few snide remarks the real party began. Everyone had a slice of cake, caught up with current events, and began opening presents

"Here's my present Fia!" Lina smiled handing her a small hastily wrapped box.

"_Our_ present," Nardi reminded.

"What is it?" Fia asked removing the bracelet from its packaging.

"The guy we bought it from said it was a friendship bracelet. You give these rings to your friends and you stay friends,… or something," Nardi explained.

"That's so sweet thank you, Lina, Nardi," Fia began removing the rings and passing them out until everyone had one on their ring finger.

"That's almost too sweet, Nardi wasn't involved in the actual purchase was he?" Zero asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Nope!" Lina smiled.

"Thought so," Zero took a swig of tea.

"I've still got two rings left over," Fia muttered glancing at the bracelet that now adorned her left wrist.

"Maybe you can give them to new friends," Ein shrugged.

"Maybe," Fia smiled at him.

"Anyway can I speak to you later? In private?"

"Sure,"

"I'm going to bed," Zero announced, "The trip here from Asgard wore me out" The Ancient One stood from his chair and began towards the stairs

"Oh Zero," Fia called

"What?" He stopped not turning around.

"Thanks,"

"… You're welcome," he continued on without turning around. The others slowly followed his lead, Ledah invited Jack to stay at his place so He Rose and Jack all left together shortly after Zero departed. Serene and Cierra both smiled and said good bye and went to their separate abodes. Nardi and Lina began the arduous task of cleaning while Ein and Fia went outside to talk.

"Well Fia," Ein started, shoving his right hand in his pocket and fidgeting with it, avoiding eye contact until he started talking again, "I've been thinking about this for a while, and we've known each other for a really long time…"

"Yes we sure have," Fia leaned on the fence behind her gazing up at the moon in all of its glory.

"And well I was wondering… No… Fia,"

"What?" Fia asked blushing.

"Will you…" Ein got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box, "Marry me?" He opened the box revealing a diamond ring with three stones mounted on a golden band.

"Oh… Ein… Of course," Fia smiled taking the ring box and hugging the wingless angel tightly. Nardi and Lina watched on silently from the open kitchen window both smiling.

"that's what Ein got her Lina, the gift of love," Nardi stated in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Lina wants to congratulate them!"

"Put it off till later, let them have their moment" He patted her on the head.

"Ein, Thank you," Fia wrapped her arms around his neck looking at the ring on her finger.

"Happy birthday Fia," They stood together for another few minutes before finally letting go, Fia returning to the task at hand and Ein staring at the moon.

Zero stood in the garden that was located behind Ein and Fia's home. The Ancient was gazing at the full moon, the light giving a slight glow about him. The Ancient heard a rustle and turned his head in the direction of the noise to find Ein approaching him.

"Hey Zero… You weren't in your room,"

"I lied," Zero reverted his attention back to the moon.

"I just asked Fia to marry me,"

"Took you a while,"

"Yea well… I was wondering… If you wouldn't mind staying a little while and helping out with the wedding…"

"… Hm… I suppose since I have nothing pressing to attend to," Zero shook his head as he spoke, finally returning his focus to Ein.

"Thanks Zero… I really appreciate it,"

"Whatever,"

"You've… You've been married before right Zero?"

"Yes, Many times," Zero nodded, folding his arms, "I find that because of my race I tend to outlive my lovers. I just decided to give it up, until I met Lilly that is,"

"What's it like?"

"Its better if you find your own answer Ein, No matter who you ask that question to it will always be wrong when applied to your situation."

"I guess your right,"

"When you're as old as I am you tend to not be wrong,"

"Yea… Thanks Zero,"

"I don't intend on saying You're welcome every time you thank me so you can forget about it. If you really want to thank me you'll prepare my bed for me, I shall retire soon,"

"Ok," Ein turned around and reentered his home. Even from the outside frantic rushing noises could be heard as the groom to be rushed to make sure Zero's room was perfect. The Ancient continued to ponder his situation before muttering something and turning around. When Zero entered his bedroom he found everything in a neat and tidy condition. With a small smile on his face he draped his black coat over the dresser near the door and removed his large cache of weapons leaning them all up against the wall. He then removed his thick battle vest and flung it on the chair next to the closet. Now the only thing he wore was a grey T-shirt and his long black pants, which were comfortable enough to sleep in. After a brief pause He finally plopped down on the heavily cushioned and extremely comfortable bed and pulled a blanket over his form laying on his right side before drifting off to sleep.

End

* * *

As you can see the plot of this one is slightly different, I'll post little things about the unpublished old versions down here and how they're different. For the first three chapters I wont do that because well you can just go to ISNO and re read them. It'd be a waste of space on my part. Anyway here's your preview

Chapter 2: The child who brings Ruin.

His name. The name of his Diviner. And the names of those who brought him here are all he knows. How will his arrival impact the destinies of those close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**_ The child who brings Ruin_

Sorry for the wait everyone, I said it on my profile but its summer so I didn't get much stuff done. This chapter has been done for a while but it was saved to my school file which I haven't had access to, so sorry everyone and here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

The next morning, Zero, as well as Fia and Ein, awoke early. The three of them quickly prepared a large meal for the tenants of the ever crowded home. On the menu this fine morning was scrambled dragon eggs, bacon, and some rolls along with applecot juice to quench the party's thirst.

"Thanks for the help Zero," Fia beamed at the Ancient.

"Mh," Zero shrugged his shoulders, his hands remaining buried in his pockets. After setting the table Zero sat at the far head of the table and Ein sat across from him, Fia taking her place next to her fiancé. The bride and groom then began to bounce ideas off of Zero, the Ancient responding with various nods and "Mhs"

"So I was thinking… Maybe we could plant some Cherry Blossoms around the area and have them be at full bloom by the time of the wedding," Fia suggested.

"Mh,"

"What's up Zero?" Ein asked, "I mean you're usually not too talkative but this is a new low."

"Hm? Oh, just lost in thought. I'm gonna go patrol, I'll see you guys," He stood starting towards the door.

"Patrol? This Early? Do you sense something?"

"Maybe,"

"Should I-"

"Nah, Hold down the fort, I'll be back," Zero put on his coat and opened the front door, "I'll be fine if that's what you're so worked up about" And with that the Ancient was already out of sight. Zero took to the path that lead to the dense forest that encircled the town. After working his way through the dense undergrowth the area was famous for Zero finally found the source of his concern. It was a child, one with grimy short silver hair and a pair of black wings. His body was limp and he failed to respond to Zero's various levels of volume but the Ancient noted the rising and falling of his chest indicating he was still alive; however, He was unable to discern any injuries that would leave the boy in such a state. Zero knelt next to the boy gently rocking him from side to side trying to get any kind of reaction. After a short delay the child stirred lazily lifting his head up and turning his blue unfocused eyes to Zero.

"Who… Are you… Where?" His voice was raspy and dry from dehydration.

"Zero, and your in Elendia, small town in Riviera,"

"Wah?" Was all he could manage to say.

"I honestly have no idea, but… Can I assume that you haven't eaten in a while?" The boy nodded in response, "Ok I'll take you to our place, just hold on a little bit longer."

"Morning Nardi!" Lina waved as the angel came into view.

"Morn-GWAH!" He tripped tumbling down the flight of steps slamming to a halt at the bottom.

"Haha! You landed funny"

"Maybe giving up my sense of balance to get my diviner was not the wisest choice… I've been falling a lot lately… Pain…" The red haired angel popped his back and took a seat at the table, "So you guys got a plan?"  
"We were thinking about scouting for locations today,"

"Fun," Nardi took a sip of water, "When exactly do you plan on telling everyone?"

"When the time is right,"

"Never it is then."

"…"

"Its funny because I'm not wrong,"

"-Sigh what are we going to do with you two," Zero chose that moment to enter the home, carrying the boy on his back and laying him on the couch, "Fia would you mind fixing him a large meal, cover all food groups and give him at least one thing that's salty, and a few cups of water."

"Of course!" She rushed into the kitchen as Ein, Nardi, and Lina gathered around the Ancient.

"Is he what you were sensing?" Ein asked

"Yeah,"

"Those wings… Is he?"

"Yes I believe him to be a Grim Angel," Zero nodded, "However; I'm still not exactly sure how he got here…"

"He looks so beaten up… You're going to help him right Zero?"

"Of course," Zero placed a reassuring hand on Lina's shoulder

"Ugh…" The mysterious child moaned.

"Good, You're awake. Can you tell us your name?"

"G-Gin," The child choked out," I'm… really-"

"Food is on the way," Zero gestured to the opening kitchen door. Fia carried an elaborate tray which had every imaginable food group on it.

"Here you go," Fia placed the tray on the table in front of the boy, "What's your name?"

"His name is Gin," Zero spoke for the boy as he devoured the plates of food before him.

"Grim angel?"

"Yes," Zero nodded. The sounds of silverware suddenly stopped as Gin sat up, whipping his face with a provided napkin.

"Thank you so much, That was delicious," He smiled

"No problem Gin,"

"Are you aware of how you arrived here?" Zero asked

"I was in Asgard and then I got attacked by these two guys in white with masks on,"

"Dressed in white… And masked…" Zero muttered, clearly in deep thought

"That describe anything you know Zero?" Nardi asked

"Many things… I just hope it isn't what I think it means."

"So you are a Grim Angel right?" Lina asked.

"Yeah," Gin pulled the short sword attached to his side from its sheath, "This is my diviner."

"Hm…" Zero placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Do you remember anything before I found you,"

"Um… Yeah I wandered around a bit but I got tired and passed out," Gin said while sheathing his Diviner.

"Fia, heal him, Ein, Get Ledah and Serene and tell them to bring their weapons, we may have a very serious problem on our hands,"

"Yes sir!" The couple quickly got to work on their assigned jobs.

"What's up?" Nardi asked.

"We won't know until we get there." Zero shrugged grabbing his sword and holstering it on his left side. Five minutes later; Ein returned with Ledah in toe, entering the house while Serene and Cierra waited in the front yard.

"Ready?" Zero asked, Getting a rousing 'yeah' he then turned to Gin, "Ok lead the way,"

"First… Who exactly are you people? Not that I'm not grateful you saved me or anything,"

"Right, I apologize, I am the Ancient One known as Zero, They are Grim angels, Ledah, Ein, and Nardi, Sprites, Fia, Lina, and Cierra, as well as the Last Arc Serene.

"Ok… I'm Gin," The child introduced himself to the full group, "Ready?"

"Proceed," Zero nodded. The child and fighting force journeyed into the woods, Gin and Zero locating where the Ancient One picked up the boy. Gin then began to retrace his steps threading between trees. After a minute of this Gin stopped.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked.

"Well… I was fading in and out you know… I don't exactly remember where I came from in this area,"

"Hm," Zero Surveyed the land, "That way,"

"How do you know,"

"I've been observing your tracks, you ended up over here," He pointed to where Gin was standing, "After falling and you came from that way,"

"He can track people like that, He is Zero after all," Nardi spoke while walking in the specified direction, "Lets go pe-Wah!" Nardi tripped over a covered root. Everyone there stared at him, the thought _This man is Zero's BROTHER_ crossing all of their minds.

"What's wrong with him?" Gin asked.

"He gave up his sense of balance to obtain his diviner,"

"Oooooooh," Everyone who knew Nardi connected all of his falls together under one explanation.

"Nice, Very nice, Lets all make fun of No balance guy," Nardi dusted himself off.

"I would prefer that we wouldn't and just continue on following Gin's path," Zero sighed, "I'll track Gin's path from now on, you all… Just… Shut up and follow me…" The group complied and quickly came upon a clearing where they saw something extremely unsettling.

Nardi was the one to say what was on nearly everyone's mind, "Why is it Dark here and daylight like ten feet behind us?"

"Heh, you like it? Its my revision to this messed up world!" A voice announced from before them. In the darkness a silhouette of a very tall being was visible. Approaching the group it became clear, the man stood at almost 8 feet with a skinny build and had a broken mask covering the right half of his face. Long black hair fell in front of said mask which was white with red lines under the eye and below the mouth. His one visible Eye was dark purple with a slit pupil, "Eyo," The being's sharp voice rang out. Another odd thing about this man was that his uniform, while white on the right side of his body and gray on the left, seemed to be attached to the darkness shrouded ground, rendering his legs invisible.

"You…" Gin whimpered, "You're!"

"Sanzoku! That's my name, I'm a-"

"A Fallen One," Zero interrupted him, "A Fallen One who somehow broke his mask…"

"You're well informed," Sanzoku smirked.

"How did you manage to remove at least half of your mask?"

"Now, now," He disappeared into the shadows, "What kind of villain would I be if I told you everything right up front!" He appeared from Zero's shadow swinging a long knife at the Ancient's side but with a loud clang it met Zero's unsheathed weapon.

"Certainly a stereotypical one," Zero rolled his eyes.

"Real FUNNY!" Sanzoku roared swinging a second knife, Identical to the first, at Zero's head. With a swoosh Zero dodged under it and leapt back further into the darkness, "Get him!"

"Eh?" Zero's gaze zipped around the area spotting several moving objects. About 20 other Fallen Ones leapt from the shadows, unfortunately for them, in mid-jump half of them were incinerated by a large pillar of fire while a beam of light and a wave of red energy cut through another five. Two blades of light and three thunder arrows made their way through the darkness and into their targets, knocking the weaker Fallen Ones from their path before they were frozen solid and shattered.

"Zero isn't the only fighter here Sanzy!" Nardi shouted.

"Che- Like I care, you people are weak as shit!"

"Scream Amaterasu!" Nardi shouted, firing a red wave at the towering enemy, however; the attack merely passed right through him, doing no damage what so ever, "The hell-?"

"That all you got shithead?"

"Not even close!" Nardi readied another attack.

"Wait! Nardi, It's useless," Zero announced.

"It is?"

"His body is comprised of shadows; you can't hit him with attacks like that,"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

"Heh… I LOVE this part," Sanzoku charged Nardi,"

"Shine Einherjar!" The wingless angel leapt in front of Nardi, shooting a blinding light at the Fallen One.

"Kuh" Sanzoku grunted, shielding his eyes. His body was suddenly much more defined than before, the edges of his form no longer bled into the darkness surrounding him. Before Sanzoku had a chance to dodge way from the light Zero appeared behind the Fallen one, slashing his left shoulder open. "Guh!" The enraged opponent swung at Zero again, but only managed to knick his cheek. Sanzoku then ducked away from the light disappearing into his own shadow, "Hahahahahahaha!"

"Ein you need to hit him with light again once he resurfaces. His body being made of shadow energy the light will make him solid enough to hurt," Zero explained.

"Yes, BUT!" Sanzoku bubbled from the shadow of a nearby tree, "If I return to the shadows I can heal any injury I sustain! I'm Invincible!"

"Hardly," Zero shook his head, "We just have to hit you so hard that you cant regenerate fast enough."

"What makes you think you can even do that much- HOLY SHIT!" The Fallen one dodged back into the shadows only just avoiding a large white wave, "Ok so maybe you're strong enough but there's no way you can win!"

"What makes you say that?"

"This! DANGAN!" Sanzoku fired a large red beam attack at Nardi and the others resulting in a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Zero, who had leaped in front of the blast, fell, horribly burned, "HAH! Eat that!"

"Disaresta!" A blindingly bright light Burst forward illuminating the darkened area.

"UWAH!" Sanzoku shrieked, recoiling.

"Nardi Now!" Zero shouted.

"Scream Amate-" Nardi was cut off by a smaller Dangan like attack which exploded when it struck his chest.

"Tear them to shreds Zakione!" Sanzoku's daggers transformed into much larger daggers with three curved blades that were directly on top of one another, "Time to die!"

"Sanzoku!" A deep voice boomed from seemingly everywhere.

"S-Sir!" The Fallen one cowered as the darkness totally vanished.

"Return to base, your mission is not to engage the enemy,"

"Y-Yes sir…" Sanzoku disappeared. After a few seconds of delay, Fia ran to Zero and began to heal the wounds that his innate ancient powers hadn't already begun to heal

"Zero…"

"I'll explain everything," He wheezed, "When we get back home."

"Did you know something like that was out here?"

"An inkling, but I had no idea he would be this strong,"

Zero sat on one of the many wooden chairs which now populated the Living room.

"Ok are we all here?" The Ancient asked.

"Yes," Was murmured several times.

"Those people were Fallen ones," Zero began, "Basically, Fallen Ones are Angels or even Grim angels that did something so horrible that they were cursed and banished from Asgard, however, the curse is individually based. The masks they wear are sealed onto them upon banishment; it hides and seals their previous identity from the world. But if they were to break that mask their previous powers would return as well as their humanity, along with a deep sense of hatred towards Asgard and everything connected to it."

"So Sanzoku?"

"Was probably cursed with an intangible body but by breaking his mask he was able to regain some of his ability to solidify.

"… How can they take off their masks then?"

"I don't know… There has to be something bigger going on. No Fallen one has the ability to remove their own mask."

"Well… Sounds like we've got another fight on our hands," Nardi Sighed.

"Yes… Well, Ein don't you have an announcement?"

"Wait what?" Ein stuttered, "Well."

"Ein?" Fia muttered.

"Well Fia and I are going to get married,"

"Really?" Rose blurted out.

"Congrats!" Serene smiled.

"Good for you Ein," Ledah said in a dull tone a small round of applause ringing out after he spoke.

"Ein proposed to Fia last night!" Lina announced to Gin, who was right next to her.

"Really…?" Gin blushed lightly.

"Yeah! Nardi and I watched them"

"Well that's good for them," Gin nodded as Ein's closer friends except for Zero, who knew in advance, got up to shake his and Fia's hands.

"Well who's the maid of honor and The Best Man?" Someone finally asked.

"Um…"

"Pick tomorrow, you'll be less stressed in the morning," Zero advised.

"Right,"  
"Anyway we should probably get some sleep,"

"Right," Everyone repeated. Those who did not reside in Ein and Fia's home left for their respective residences. Ein and Fia went straight to their bedroom as Nardi and Lina gathered supplies for Gin's bed, as they did so Zero and Gin waited outside.

"So you're a Grim angel eh?" Zero spoke, attempting to make light conversation.

"Yes sir,"

"Ugh. Don't call me Sir,"

"Sorry,"

"Anyway… You look younger than my son," Zero shook his head, "Why did they make someone so young into a fighter, and push him into combat before he learned to walk?"

"Don't know," Gin shrugged," I just… If I became a Grim angel my family would have prosperity,"

"Hm… Well What did you give up to get your diviner?"

"Sense of humor, You?"

"Don't remember, I gave it up so long ago, whatever it was, I don't need it now,"

"How old are you?"

"Very,"

"Huh?"

"The bed's ready!" Lina announced from the doorway.

"Alright, come along Gin," Zero turned around and strode into the house, his long black coat flowing behind him. Gin followed The Ancient and took his place on the couch bed, removing his sword, belt, and black mantle that adorned his shoulders. Folding his wings as tightly as he could, the child laid on his side, resting his head on the pillow that was set against the armrest. Zero journeyed up the stairs and reclaimed his room, changing into his night close and settled in for himself.

* * *

Fun on a bun. Fallen ones always spice up an afternoon. But yeah I detailed who and what the fallen ones are gonna be, Kurohyou is gonna be introduced in the next chapter I think... I don't remember.

Chapter 3: The defining moments in life

Wait who exactly is going to be the Best man and Maid of honor? How are they going to decide, Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: _The defining moments of Life_

Well This took a little past **FOREVER! **I mean God. By about the last three or four scenes I just stopped caring so If you notice a drop in quality, THAT'S WHY. This chapter has taken two weeks to type up and is by far the _LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. _Ugh. I mean Geez...

Anyway this one is SIGNIFICANTLY different from the original, as you can see. Its just obscene how different it is. Basically everything from this point on, Except chapter 8 and Chapter 11 and maybe the last two chapters. Will be different from my original plan. And I'll start telling you why they are different next chapter.

Anyway Enjoy.

* * *

The next day Ein, Ledah, and Zero had gathered at Ledah's large home.

"Why exactly did you call this meeting?" Zero asked, folding his arms in frustration.

"Yeah, enlighten us Ein,"

"Well…" The wingless one started, "Its customary to have a best man at the wedding so we're going to have a little contest to decide who it will be,"

"It has to be something we're both good at or it won't be fair." Ledah spoke quickly.

"… Ledah I'm better than you at everything I can think of," Zero looked at the Crimson angel sympathetically; The Ancient's words seemed to depress Ledah, who slouched over slightly.

"Anyway… The contest is the first to move loses, I figure you're both equally good at standing there and doing nothing,"

"Good Idea," Ledah sighed.

"Indeed… How long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"Five hours…"

"…"

"-Cough-"

"Ok, just stand there…" Ein signaled the two Grim Angels.

At Serene's home Fia, Serene herself, Cierra, Rose, Lina, and for some reason Nardi lounged around Serene's room.

"So how are we deciding who gets to be the Maid of Honor?" Rose asked the question on nearly everyone's mind.

"A contest," she smiled.

"What kind of contest?" Serene asked.

"Um…"

"Hah! I knew you didn't have one!" Nardi Laughed.

"Oh shut up Nardi," Serene hissed.

"Ack! Ok sorry…"

"So what's it gonna be?" Serene smiled.

"It's got to be something that's hard," Cierra muttered.

"But something that we can all do…" Rose continued. Nardi coughed and the seven girls there all gave him a death glare.

"What? It's funny!" The Grim angel took a few steps back before tripping on a totally flat surface and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Anyway you were saying Fia…"

"Well we could attack Nardi,"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Yea!" Serene smiled, "First to knock him out wins!"

"NO! I, and by conjunction ZERO HIMSELF! Do NOT like this plan!" Nardi fidgeted about, making his way for the door.

"I don't think Zero will mind too much," Rose smirked evilly.

"Hell I'm sure he'll be thrilled!" Serene brandished her scythe.

"Well… I have one thing to say to that," Nardi paled, his saviors not… well saving him, "Bye!" And with that he was out the window flying as fast as his black wings could carry him.

"Go! Now!" Fia shouted, albeit a bit late as she was now the only one in the room.

It was 10 minutes into Ledah and Zero's epic Battle of wills, Which could easily be mistaken as a not quite so epic staring contest, and could maybe mistaken for a not epic at all stand there and do nothing contest, which unfortunately was exactly what kind of contest this was. Ein, already bored out of his mind, sighed mulling over Zero's explanation of the Fallen Ones and studying his two candidates for Best Man. Ledah, cold and stoic as he was had little difficulty not moving. Zero with the total control over everything he was had no trouble not moving, or breathing apparently, Ein noted as he noticed the alarming absence of the rise and fall of Zero's chest. The two Angels' gazes were directed at each other, neither one responding to any amount of staring. At least it was, until Nardi burst into view, clawing through the vegetation of the Area and bulldozing Zero and Ledah in a desperate attempt to get anywhere but where he currently was. The Older brother of the fleeing angel sat up and was about to yell at his long gone form when Serene swooped in, freezing the groom and Best Men candidates in a large glacier. Cierra burst through the foliage as well her magic staff ablaze as she melted a path through the ice and proceeded down it. Lina followed closely behind the scarlet witch, not even noticing that there were three people frozen in the Ice she ran through, or, for that matter, that she had indeed run through a large quantity of ice at all. It was the final Maid of Honor to be that even offered a glance at the three frozen angels. And that was ALL she offered as she continued down the now well traveled path. As soon as her figure disappeared into the trees and bush the ice began to crack as Zero used his supreme rage and ability to control all elements to melt the ice that was surrounding him at an accelerated rate, partially freeing Ledah and Ein. The Ancient then drew his sword and leaped to the top of the nearest tree and began a visual sweep of the area. It took him all of four seconds to find what he was looking for and of those four, two were spent gathering a small amount of energy around is blade, and the other two were used to aim said energy so that it struck the Red haired angel in a large explosion. Zero descended from his perch when a large ploom of smoke extended above the horizon line, indicating that his four seconds had not been wasted. His attention turned to the mostly melted wall of ice, Zero quickly dispatching it with the wave of his hand prompting the freedom of the two, now very cold Grim Angels.

"Shall we restart when Ledah has finished warming up?" The Ancient spoke sheathing his diviner in a dramatic fashion.

"Sh-sh-sure…" Ein's teeth chattered uncontrollably as he glanced at Ledah, who, due to his elemental alignment, was having a much more difficult time coping with this recent turn of events.

"Good, it wouldn't be very fair for him otherwise,"

Zero's Small blast of energy had flown fast and true, striking Nardi in the back of the head, flinging him forward into a collection of very large and very dense rocks. When the five women stumbled upon the sight they were dismayed. The rules of their contest were that the first to knock out the perverted Grim Angel would be the winner, but no one could do so if he was already knocked out. And they were also fairly certain that Zero would be most displeased if they told him he was the Maid of Honor, so they decided the y would resume their epic contest when the Angel awoke, which because of the family bloodline trait of high speed regeneration, only took about two minutes.

"Ugh … OW!" Nardi stirred rubbing the back of his head. He then sat up and hesitantly glanced behind him. After a second look just to make sure that what his eyes were telling him was correct, he fled, taking flight and Zooming over the large pile of very hard rocks and onwards, diving into the woods to avoid a very trigger happy Serene. After ducking and dodging between trees, fireballs, large ice boulders, and arrows charged with lightening Nardi finally managed to dodge his pursuers. A few minutes later Nardi found himself in a cave, having sealed the entrance with a well placed Blood Wave, the angel rested his tired body against the large flat rock that made up the right side of the cave wall.

"Hey Nardi," The sickeningly sweet voice of Serene Wafted through the cave. Nardi sat perfectly still hardly even breathing, hoping beyond hope that she would just go away. This hope however was in vain as she attempted to blast the cave open with large scale ice attacks, "Damn this is harder than I thought…" Serene stopped attacking, "Hey Naaardi! If you come out here I'll give you a kiss,"

"Guh!" Nardi stood, _'Must resist…' _He took a step forward apparently against his will, _'Not resisting well'_

"Well?..." Serene seemed to grow impatient.

"Alright _Fine!_ Stand back," Nardi waited a few seconds and fired another blood wave at the cave door, blasting it into oblivion. The red haired angel charged forward, at full speed, out of the cave face alit with a slight blush –WHAM- The near transparent and excessively thick Ice wall that stood before Serene held strong under the impact, unlike Nardi as the angel collapsed, his head bleeding profusely.

Back with the Groom and company, the "Do nothing" contest, round two, had gone well beyond the length of round one. It was a test of mental endurance… For Ein anyway, who's mind had wondered off to a distant land far from reality. At least until Serene began to stride through the area, dragging the unconscious Nardi by his left leg behind her.

"What is going on here?" Ein asked with extreme interest.

"Contest for Maid of Honor, I won,"

"…" Ein stared at Nardi's bleeding skull and unconsciousness, "What… What kind of contest was this?"

"First to knock out Nardi wins"

"… Oh…"

"That has got to be the stupidest –Damnit!" Zero shouted realizing he had just lost.

"Humph," Ledah smirked triumphantly.

"Che, I beat you in _everything_ else," Zero seemingly pouted.

"Well then," Ein interrupted, "I suppose Serene is the Maid of Honor and Ledah is my best man."

"I'll go tell Fia," Serene smiled, continuing to drag Nardi.

"Why aren't you flying?" Zero asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Where's the fun in that?" She giggled.

"… Sadly I see her point,"

"Ledah lets go find the others and tell them then,"

"Sure," Ledah followed the wingless angel.

"Fine whatever," Zero remained in the clearing for a minute, pondering his next move before finally continuing after Serene.

"Fia I won!" Serene smiled triumphantly as she came into eye-shot, hoisting the unconscious Nardi up by the leg before dropping him.

"Congratulations," Fia smiled, hugging the Arc.

"I suddenly regret following you," Zero spoke from his position leaning against a large tree behind the two, eyes closed.

"Did you win?"

"No, I didn't want Ein to not have his best friend for a Best man, you know, Ledah's known him much longer than I have."

"That's really nice of you Zero,"

"Almost too nice, you sure you didn't just… You know, lose?"

"Very, what about you? I can't help but notice that Nardi is bleeding from a head wound…"

"Oh, I didn't notice, here let me heal him," Fia knelt down placing her hand over the wound and chanting a healing spell.

"Heh… Well…" Serene scratched her head, trying to avoid answering.

"Used his perversion to his advantage didn't you…"

"Maybe…" Serene blushed.

"Not terribly surprising, Nardi strength is most certainly not self control. He can't really resist the thought of an attractive girl with him,"

"Oh? What do you like about a girl?" Serene batted her Eyelashes, making her best cute face to Zero.

"Personality," Zero looked up to the sky, "I've found that looks alone are problematic,"

"Oh right, you're mature… Which reminds me, how are Lilly and Chris?"

"They're fine, Lilly has taken to life in Asgard rather well. Chris is a full Grim angel now, and they wanted me to protect you guys while I was here so that's why I've stuck around so long."

"Are they coming to the wedding?"

"Doubtful, it would take any communication a while to reach them,"

"Aw! Serene won," Lina pouted, arriving on the scene with Gin in toe.

"You can still be the flower girl Lina," Fia smiled

"I guess…"

"Anyway," Zero began.

"Ugh… What happened?" Nardi sat up trying to refocus his senses.

"You tripped and hit your head really hard." Zero explained.

"Oh… That makes sense."

"Of course it does, because that's what happened"

"Wait no it-" Lina was quickly shushed.

"Its better this way," Zero assured her, "Come on Nardi, Maid of Honor and best man have been decided."

"Oh?"

"Ledah and Serene"

"Oh…"

"What? You were expecting yourself? Please,"

"Point made…" Nardi sighed his head hanging low. As if it knew when the best time to reveal itself, an explosion did what explosions do best, Shake the town and make a really loud and destructive noise.

-KABOOM-

"What the fuck?" Nardi's head snapped upward seeing the large ploom of smoke that emanated from nearby.

"Shit… I can sense Fallen ones!" Zero drew his sword before spotting Sanzoku bubbling up from the shadows.

"Eyo,"

"Shit,"

"Where's Ein when you need him?" Serene shook her head.

"Cadenza!" A large blade of light flew at Sanzoku, who caught it in his left hand and snapped it like a twig.

"Heh… That the best you got?" The tall fiend snickered.

English to Latin translation — Alpha

"Niveus Capulo," Zero fired a large white blast from his blade, flying towards Sanzoku at high speed.

"Fat load of good that'll do!" The Fallen One's Daggers cut through the Ancient's attack as Sanzoku charged blindly at Zero locking blades. Zero Reared back kicking the Fallen one Hard in the chest sending him stumbling back. Zero used this new found freedom to quickly pull his sheath from its place on his side, brandishing it much like a sword.

"The fuck are you going to do with that? Club me to death?"

"Possibly," Zero wrapped a considerable amount of energy around the sheath slashing at Sanzoku with it but missing, instead cleaving the tree which was behind the fallen one clean in half.

"Holy shit…"

"Die," Zero charged again, Sanzoku dipping into the shadows to dodge, emerging behind Zero only to be struck in the back by a blood wave, "Its over," Zero slashed the commander with both weapons leaving an X shaped wound in his Torso.

"Che," Sanzoku disappeared, flinging a knife from Zero's own shadow, striking the Ancient in the left shoulder

"Mortis Unda!" Zero's blade dragged across the ground firing a large discharge of energy at the shadows behind him, only to have the commander appear to the side, ripping the dagger from Zero's shoulder and blasting the Ancient with a close ranged Dangan, Sending him to his knees.

"Hah! It's over for you! Dangans not only hurt like hell but they neutralize your Grim Angel powers!"

"I guess that means we'll just have to dodge!" Nardi slashed at the fallen one, who ducked under the sword charging another Dangan in his left hand.

"Eat this!"

"Protect!" A red shield quickly formed in front of the Angel just in time, protecting him from the attack. Two daggers were then plunged through said shield shattering it. Nardi ducked under the first strike but was hit by the second, leaving a shallow gash across his chest. Dropping the knife in his right hand Sanzoku began to charge Another Dangan. He would have fired it to, if his hand had not been detached from his body at the last second by a Scythe strike.

"Jack!" Serene shouted. The angel's brown cloak flying back, black wings outstretched.

"Grim angels. What is the deal with you, you all just appear out of fucking no where!" The Fallen one fired the Dangan from his stump, missing jack but hitting someone behind him.

"SERENE! -Guh-" A knife pierced the worried angel's side.

"Heh!"

"Blade of Ender!" Zero's energy charged sword slammed into the Commander's back sending him flying into the sunlight. With no shadows to flee into, Sanzoku Stood, a large Burn wound covering most of the left side of his body.

"Shit, how the fuck did you do that!"

"You said it yourself; Dangans only disable Grim Angel powers,"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Dangan!" A red beam flew from behind Zero, striking him and Nardi in a large explosion.

"K-Kurohyou!" Sanzoku stuttered.

"What's this? You're gettin' your ass beat by these losers!" A second fallen one arrived, his blue hair standing out from the background. His mask was very distinctive, the left side was featureless and pitch black, while the other resembled a Demon's skull. The visible right eye had a slightly darker blue color than his hair, but shone with venomous intent. His uniform was also drastically different than Sanzoku's, his coat was short and open showing his ripped and bare chest. His blade rested, sheathed, on his left side and his right hand sparked with light red electrical residue from the Dangan he had just fired.

"Why did you-"

"We're goin' home. We gotta let them get stronger so they can put up a better fight later!" One could not see the insane grin plastered on Kurohyou's face but from his tone and the look in his eye it was clearly there.

"… Fine" The commander disappeared into the shadow cast by his ally.

"In case you were wonderin'" The teal haired fallen one Paused as a portal opened behind him. "I'm Kurohyou Ichi! Second most powerful Commander of the Fallen ones!" and with a snap the portal closed, The Fallen Ones were gone and after a slight delay Fia rushed to heal the wounded Angels.

"Fia wait," Zero sat up, "Kurohyou has been here the whole time, your healing powers are needed elsewhere." The Ancient pointed in the direction of another ploom of smoke.

"Ein!" Fia rushed off, sensing her fiancé's distress.

"Who's gonna heal us if she…" Lina began as Zero's wounds were almost instantly healed by the spell he used. Skipping Nardi, Zero placed a hand over Jack's wound healing it with extreme speed.

"You… You've always been able to do that?" Jack asked.

"I want Fia's powers to develop for when I can't be everywhere at once. That's why I don't do this often." Zero began Healing Serene

"Ah…"

"Well, We should see if they need any help, Ready?"

"Yeah!" Gin smiled, heading the group of six as they began towards the general direction of Ein's home, getting about half way there before their trip was interrupted by a horrifying sight. There before them stood another Fallen One, his face almost completely obscured by a near featureless white mask. The Man wore a closed coat with two long coattails; the only exposed skin was his hands, which were nearly as pale as his uniform.

"What?" Zero stuttered, "I… I can't sense him… At all…"

"To be expected, I have the ability to hide my presence," He replied in a deep raspy voice.

"Who is this guy?" Serene muttered.

"I am the Strongest Commander of the Fallen ones, Zadine Nihous," His dark gray, soulless eyes focused on the group. The only features on the mask were two lines under his eyes, making it seem like he was crying black tears.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked His hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his blade.

"I do not see why I should explain to you, what I am doing, you will find out soon enough Angels," He raised his hand, in an instant he had charged and fired a sizable Dangan, which rocketed towards the group so fast that Zero was not able to block it effectively resulting in him and Serene being hit by the resulting explosion. When the smoke cleared The Commander was no longer standing before them. Zero held his burnt arms tenderly in front of him as he began to regenerate, the burned tissue giving way to a new undamaged layer. He then moved over to Serene and began healing her as Jack fidgeted around her.

"Jack," Nardi put a hand on his shoulder, "Zero'll take care of her. She'll be fine"

"R-Right…" He continued to fret over her as Zero finished the healing process, standing back up as he did so.

"You wanna carry her?" Zero asked, "She's fine and everything but she'll be out for a little bit, the Curse of the Dangan will take a toll on her soul, what with her not being an Angel."

"Yeah, I'll take her… Thank you Zero…"

"No problem," Zero stepped out of the way as Jack scooped her into his arms, gently lifting her from the ground. The group then continued to Ein's house finding that the front door had been left ajar. Fia was inside busy healing the severely injured Ein and Ledah, who were lying down, Ein on the table, and Ledah propped up on the couch. Cierra was running around mixing herbs for potions and grabbing any free cloth she could find. Rose was sitting unconscious on the far chair with a bandaged head and left arm.

"Fia," Zero spoke as Jack passed him, lying serene down on the other couch.

"Yes?" She replied, still fully focused on healing Ein.

"Need help?"

"Yes please, I… I've never seen anything like this," She looked up to the Ancient with pleading eyes.

"Here," He approached Ein, "Dangans are curse blasts, you need to undo the curse before you can really start healing"

"I see…" She grabbed a small cross from her pocket, using it to dispel the curse on Ein's wounds, "Can you?" She held the cross out to Zero.

"Yeah," The Ancient took it, moving over to Ledah and using it on his injuries, and as soon as the curse was removed, began healing his wounds.

"Ugh…" Ledah stirred, "What hit me?"

"Probably a Dangan," Zero sighed.

"Ow…" He coughed sitting up, "I'll assume everyone survived,"

"Yes, everyone survived; you shouldn't move too much, I can't heal you fully."

"Right…" He just sat there as Zero returned his attention to Ein.

"You ok Ledah?" Lina asked.

"I suppose… Wait how's Rose!" He began to frantically look around the room, finally spotting her in the chair, "What happened?"

"She tried to help you," Cierra spoke as she handed Ledah an elixir, "And Kurohyou shot her with some other attack"

"Damn…"

"She'll be fine Ledah" Zero announced from his position next to Rose, "Fia did a fine job healing her,"

"… Thanks"

"Ugh…"

"Ein!" Fia dropped everything and hugged the angel, holding him tightly.

"Fia?" He muttered, "Fia… I… can't…" Zero interrupted by pulling the sprite from him.

"He needs air to survive Fia,"

"Sorry Ein,"

"It's ok… Thanks Fia,"

"Oh Ein," She kissed his forehead.

"Let's get him to his bed and let him rest," Zero lifted the angel, Fia taking his legs as the two made their way to the upstairs master bedroom.

"Well…" The Crimson angel stood, "ugh… Well I guess its time we moved on," He approached Rose.

"You sure you're ok Ledah?" Gin asked.

"Yeah I'll survive," He lifted Rose and headed out the door.

"Be careful Ledah," Nardi spoke, turning his attention to the children, "Why don't you two go make a snack for us 'Kay?"

"Sure!" Lina smiled, "Come on Gin!" She almost skipped out of view, dragging the poor angel the whole way.

"Jack…"

"Yeah Nardi?" He replied, not looking away from Serene.

"You know…" Nardi began in a surprisingly serious tone, "She really missed you,"

"Huh? No… She didn't… She just love me because of Leon,"

"Give her a _little_ more credit than that, she knows Leon's done and gone, she misses _you_"

"Really?" He paused

"Really. If you missed her too, you should tell her, trying won't kill you,"

"Hm… I guess, Thanks Nardi. Wait… You just gave me relationship advice,"

"Yeah. Probably the last you're going to get from me so you should take it," Nardi chuckled heading to the stairs.

"Hm…"

"Jack?" The final Arc stirred from her slumber.

"Serene… You're ok…" He came in closer scooping her hand up into his.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled.

"We weren't sure what Dangans do to Arcs so…" He trailed off.

"I'm just glad that you're back… And Ok,"

"Thanks… With all the trouble going on around here I think I'm just going to stick around for a while and see how things work out."

"That's good… I'm glad… Hey! You can have your old room!"

"You kept that? For Four years?"

"Yeah…" She blushed slightly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Thanks," He smiled, "For uh… Lots of things."

"Jack…"

"I'm really sorry, I just had a tough time and I had to get away, find my roots again,"

"Jack its ok, if I had been in your shoes, I would have stayed gone,"

"Hah," He began to laugh, she joined in as well and they had a good honest laugh.

"Oh man!" She smiled, wiping a tear of mirth from the corner of her eye.

"Heh… We should get going,"

"Yeah, come on"

* * *

Well, Wedding is uh Chapter 5 I think. Stuff will happen next chapter that will fuck shit up. Anyway, Zadine is my new favorite villain, he's just that badass.

Chapter 4: Thank you for protecting me

The final new character for a while is introduced. And some training. But no real protection from anything so really the chapter title makes no sense...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**: _Thank you for showing me the way_

Hell has indeed Frozen over.

Sorry for the wait XD.

_

* * *

_

It had been a week since the Commanders introduced themselves, Zero stepped up the training enough to put the wedding off a few days because of injuries and overall exhaustion. Gin and Lina, who had for some reason been spared from this recent "get slaughtered by Zero and hopefully you'll get stronger," training and now sat in Ein's empty home.

"Wow…" Gin muttered, scanning the room for any kind of life, "Where is everyone?"

"Um…" Lina held her index finger to her mouth, in deep thought, "Ein, Ledah, and Zero are training. Fia and Cierra are healing Nardi, Jack, and Serene, and...-"

"What about Rose?"

"Oh yeah! Rose is taking care of some shopping"

"Ah, I see," Gin nodded, satisfied with her explanations.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Donno,"

"Hm… Well,"

Nardi was well into his daily patrol, having already single-handedly saved a rock form the dirt road by picking it up and flinging it into the distance in frustration. The cause of this frustration was really quite simple, he was single. With Jack and Serene getting back together, along with Ein and Fia's upcoming nuptials, this fact became ever more apparent as the days passed him by. He had been unable to find a suitable, or any, mate in Elendia, and seeing as no extremely "Hot" women made it part of their daily routine to visit this out of the way village, Nardi was basically screwed.

"You know, the more you think about it the more you're going to hate _everything_." Zero, who had apparently been beside Nardi this whole time without the angel even noticing, finally spoke.

"Wahgh!" Nardi jumped, landed, and then fell over in surprise. Zero merely gave his brother a sideways glance and shook his head in dismay.

"If you are the New Generation of Angels I might as well let the Fallen Ones win…"

"Ugh, I swear. Sometimes I think you're part ninja!"

"More than part," Zero sighed pulling Nardi up by the collar, "Look, just because you're single doesn't mean you can't be happy, and if you're too shallow to see that, then go hit on Cierra, or Soala, or Someone."

"Bah to you Zero…" Nardi crossed his arms and made a humph noise before Zero's fist connected with his face, "OW! God my Nose!"

"… Anyway the life advice I'm trying to give you is: If you look too hard you're going to find the wrong person, rest assured."

"… Ok, thanks brother,"

"Instead of thanking me try not to embarrass our family name too much." Zero hastened his pace to the Grove of Repose.

"Che…" Nardi half pouted stopping in his tracks and turning around, not caring where he ended up.

"It's the fifth house to the left," One of the fairies that fluttered around Elendia spoke to someone concealed by shadows.

"I really missed this place," Jack smiled gazing over Elendia from one of the 3 overlooking hills.

"I come here twice a week just to clear my mind, you know?" Serene smiled.

"Yeah," Jack sat, leaning up against a large tree which was worn down to the point where there was no bark on one side.

"Well… How've you been?" Serene took a seat next to him.

"Eh… Pretty good, traveled the world, fought a lot of demons, explored a few dungeons, and fought some more demons. Just… Lived," Jack looked out at the horizon nostalgically, "Trying to exterminate demons wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"Heh… yeah it seems like that would be rather difficult.

"Running into Zero helped me in the long run,"

"How did that happen?"

"He was heading here and sensed my presence, ended up saving my ass from a family of Wyrms,"

"Fun,"

"That's not the word I would use… Their claws are friggen sharp," Jack chuckled, "So how's life been for you?"

"… I did some thinking, about what I did to you…" She sighed, "And realized what an Idiot I am,"

"No, if I didn't know… I would have done the same thing,"

"Still… I'm sorry,"

"I forgave you a while ago,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

"Thanks for the help," The light-green haired woman smiled to the fairy. Nardi Got a good 20 seconds too look at this new woman, he got the chance to look at her long hair, her white long sleeved shirt, her white pants, the sword she wore on her left side with it's pure white sheath. However the only character trait Nardi spent that 20 seconds looking at was her large bust.

"What house are you looking for?" Nardi asked, snapping out of his stupefied state and approached her.

"Guardian of Riviera," She smiled, "… Black wings,"

"Grim angel,"

"Ledah?"

"I wish,"

"Nardi?"

"Yup," He bowed a little, "Wait… How do you know our names?"

"The Magi sensed a great influx of darkness to Helheim, and were worried. So they sent me down help you guys out."

"Helheim?" Nardi tilted his head to the side.

"It's the mirror world to Riviera," Zero spoke from behind the two, startling them; "It's what the Demons call home."

"Zero!" The woman, and Nardi, whirled around to see the Ancient standing directly behind them.

"It's been a long time Nell. I'll assume you're here to help with the Fallen Ones,"

"Y-Yeah" She stammered, "I thought… Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"I'm on it. The mission is to investigate and in all likelihood destroy the new uprising of Fallen ones. Since they're so busy coming to us I figured I'd stay here"

"Wait wait wait! You two KNOW each other?"

"Yes, Nell is a Shining angel and instructor to younger Grim Angels," Zero explained, "She taught Chris"

"Oh, well -"

"Nardi," Zero interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"Take her to Ein's place, I'll tell everyone to gather, Nell probably has news."

"That I do."

"Asgard never sends backup without news."

"You'd know" Nell giggled.

"Ah," The Ancient turned to walk away, "I'll meet you at Ein's place with everyone else,"

"Alright" Nardi nodded.

"She's single by the way,"

"Gack!" Nardi fell on his face, not noticing the reddening of Nell's.

"Too easy…" Zero shook his head without even looking back, a small smirk on his face.

"A-anyway…" Nardi recovered dusting himself off, "To Ein's?"

"Y-yeah…" Nell stammered, beginning the walk to the Angel's base of operations.

"So… Shining angel?"

"Basically," She nodded, "You lose your physical wings but I could create wings of light if I wanted. Your diviner is reforged on promotion and given a few new powers."

"I'm assuming it's a rank higher than Grim Angels"

"Yup."

"How many ranks higher than that is Ancient One?"

"I'll let you know when I can count that high," Nell smiled.

"That's Zero, Mr. I'm-So-much-better-than-you-without-even-trying."

"Well… That isn't wrong"

"Yeah… It sucks having him as a brother, but at least there are no parents around to impress," Nardi sighed, "Honestly I never knew 'em… Zero raised me and Kaze on his own."

"That's sad… And kind of similar to me,"

"Hm?"

"I don't remember my family at all, I gave them up for my diviner,"

"I gave up my sense of Balance,"

"How do you fly?"

"Carefuly" Nardi Chuckled, "So, uh… How long are you gonna stay?"

"Until the Fallen Ones have been defeated,"

"Oh cool"

"You guys have any room for me?"

"Yeah we do, we always do." Nardi laughed, "Ok this is Ein's" He pointed at the home in front of them.

"Alright," The two angels entered, finding Ein, Fia, Gin, and Lina already waiting for them.

"Who's this?"

"I'll tell you when more people arrive so I won't have to repeat myself," Nell smiled, "so how many are here in total?"

"11 I believe" Fia added

"Yeah that sounds about right," Ein Nodded. And so the group of six waited for Zero to gather the rest of the group. Soon enough the rest of the Defenders of Riviera arrived at the house.

"This is everyone" Zero announced, "Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"I'm Ein, Grim angel"

"Fia, sprite"

"Serene, Arc"

"Ledah, Grim Angel"

"Rose"

"Cierra, sprite"

"Lina!"

"G-Gin, Grim angel"

"Jack, Grim angel"

"Nell, Shining Angel" She bowed, "I'm here on a mission to support the effort against the Fallen Ones"

"So this is an all out war then?" Ledah asked, eyebrow raised.

"Right, The Magi would like it if you could help,"

"Nell, the last set of Fallen Ones I annihilated were nothing more than women and children who were damned by love and Birthright, through no fault of their own. While a select group of three and a few soldiers have attacked us I don't want to Genocide all of these people, even if the Magi tells me to."

"These are not the Fallen One exterminations of old," Zero spoke, "We are not fighting these battles for great justice, or because they're there. But, These Fallen Ones have engaged _us_ for some unknown reason, they seem to be under orders from someone. If we don't stop them we could very easily find ourselves dead."

"Im not saying we shouldn't defend ourselves, I'm just saying that I don't want to march onto their homeland and kill every last one of them because some random military force wants to get us before we get them,"

"Who said I was ordered to do that?" Nell interrupted, "I want to avoid battle as much as possible, we will fight to defend ourselves and stop them from attacking us, but I, for one, will not walk into their homes and slaughter their children."

"… Its nice to see that Asgard has grown up a bit…" Ledah smiled.

"In any case," Zero broke in, "I need to make preparations before we can really begin. Nell, If you don't mind I would like your help with re-inscribing the training ground barrier sometime soon. We need to pick up our training if Asgard is worried enough to send backup. And don't give me that look Ein," Zero glared at the completely white faced Angel, "With Nell and I working with it, the barrier will be more efficient, leaving you with no long-term injuries."

"Oh good…" Ein chuckled nervously patting his side while everyone just gave fevered glances to Zero and then to Nell.

"Don't forget about the wedding," Fia added.

"Oh right, Two days correct?"

"Yeah"

"Well… I guess we'll start training after,"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Whatever."

"Um… Do you have somewhere I can stay?" Nell asked.

"Of course, this way!" Fia lead her upstairs, "Wait, Nardi!"

"Comin'!" He ran up the stairs very quickly.

"Remember to respect her personal space Nardi!" Zero shouted. A satisfying thump of Nardi tripping on the last stair and face-planting made Zero crack a tiny smile.

"You ok?" Fia asked.

"Yeah," He stood, "Damnit Zero!"

"Do you mind if Nell stays in your room with you?"

"… Not at all…" Nardi nearly fell down again, this time from lightheadedness as most of the blood in his head diverted to his face, which now appeared as red as his hair. He stumbled into his room to see Nell setting up a makeshift bed on the couch.

"Um…" He spoke.

"Hm?" She glanced at him.

"You can have my bed if you want,"

"Really? Thanks!" She bowed a little.

"N-no problem" He blushed again.

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you," She rushed up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Foreshadowing: With all the subtlety of a brick to the face. I did it that way on purpose.

Anyway Chapter 5: WEDDING YAY! Wait that's not the real chapter title... _To Fall before the Fallen?_ What? What the fuck ExWrath! Is something bad going to happen during the wedding!12!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: To Fall Before the Fallen**

_Well here we are back again. I hear some wedding bells in this chapter. And hopefully not any explosions. I mean who would be so morally bankrupt to have bad things happen on Ein's wedding day?_

**

* * *

**

It was the day of the wedding. White cherry blossoms were blooming along a clearing with two rows of columns of benches consisting of 4 rows each. A large white, lavishly decorated with every color flower imaginable rested on a raised stage just before a Mahogany alter, which stood in the middle of this pure white stage. Of course, no one was there yet, Ein and the guys were at Ledah's place preparing and Fia was with the girls at her own home.

"Where are my cuff-links?" Ein shouted.

"Right here. In my hand. Right in front of you. Just like the last Five times you asked me" Zero growled. As the highest ranking, and oldest, Angel stationed in Elendia, he had been designated as today's Justice of the Peace when Ein and Fia remembered they needed someone to marry them two hours ago. As such he was currently dressed in a black robe worn over his regular cloths with a white collar barely visible.

"Ledah are you ready?" Ein called, not even looking away from the mirror he was standing in front of.

"For the 37th time. Yes. I. Am. Ready!" Ledah shouted from his position seated to the left of Zero. Ledah had on a stunning black tux with a red flame embroidered tie. Ledah's hair had been combed out of his face and his wings were groomed to perfection.

"Jack?"

"I'm ignoring you until you stop losing your mind." The indignant and ready angel scoffed. His dress for today was a Grey tux with a white tie, his wings also well groomed and his hair much neater than usual.

"Nardi?"

"I hate you," Nardi sighed, straitening his tie.

"I… I'm sorry… It's- It's just… I'm freaking out a little…"

"No! Really?" Zero and Ledah said in unison.

"Honestly I would have never Guessed," Ledah said with fake shock.

"What about you Zero?" Ein turned to the Ancient, "How do I look?"

"Like you just had several nervous breakdowns in a row."

"Ugh…" Ein began to rub his temples, trying to calm his oncoming migraine, "It's a good or bad answer Zero,"

"And you last heard me use those terms when?"

"… Ok thanks Zero"

"Come on guys, we should head out, people have probably already started gathering," Jack shrugged, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Yeah I should head out too," Zero spoke, "Ledah, make sure he doesn't meltdown again, I'll calm the masses."

"Sure," The Angel nodded as Ein ran to where his dark blue tux hung from and hastily put it on, trying to button it with one hand while straitening his hair with the other. Zero shook his head and turned out the door. Jack nodded and Nardi shrugged, the three angels proceeding to the area of the wedding. When they arrived they saw that people had already begun filing into the rows of benches, cherry blossom pedals floating on the wind.

"Question," Nardi spoke.

"Hm?"

"How'd you get the cherry blossoms to reach full growth in a week?"

"Magic,"

"No, Really?"

"I'm serious, magic and some alchemy."

"Oh…"

"They look nice," Jack nodded.

"Thanks," Zero smiled, proceeding up the stairs of the platform, taking his place behind the alter

* * *

**Ein and Ledah**  
Any wrinkles?" Ein asked.

"No," Ledah shook his head.

"Hair messed up?"

"No,"

"Stains?"

"None."

"Rumpled,"

"No,"

"Hair standing up?"

"For the love of all that is holy NO!" Ledah finally snapped, "Come on Ein, we've got a wedding to get to,"

"But-"

"There is absolutely nothing you can do to make yourself look any better!"

"Oh… Sorry,"

"It's fine, now let's go,"

"Right," Ein swallowed his terror and preceded out the door with Ledah a few steps behind him. The two walked down the well worn path, Ein fidgeting all the way. When they came upon the site of the wedding they were met by applause and cheering of the entire village, the groom and best man made their way to the left of Zero. Claude began to play the moderately large pipe organ Zero had constructed, Gin starting his trek to the platform holding the rings on a pure white pillow. Lina came skipping down the aisle, tossing flower pedals right and left.

"Try not to pass out Ein," Zero whispered, "Because here comes the bride."

"Ein gulped, in an effort to again swallow his fear, and gazed on, waiting. Fia emerged from the distance, lead by the elder down the center row. The gathered peoples stood and applauded, everyone smiling the biggest smiles. The sprite took her place next to Ein; her wedding dress was extravagant, pure white with a clear delicate veil over her face. The dress itself extended only about a foot behind Fia and in her arms was a beautiful arrangement of flowers, tied together with a white lace ribbon.

With a sigh Zero began, "We are gathered here today…" He continued, Ein and Fia smiling at each other the whole time. "Repeat after me, I, Fia, do take Ein to be my loftily wedded husband till death do us part."

Fia complied, repeating his words and taking Ein's hands in her own, placing the simple but elegant gold ring on his left ring finger.

"I, Ein, do take Fia to be my loftily wedded wife till death do us part," The wingless angel repeated Zero's words as well.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," Zero announced, "You may kiss the bride." When the sprite and Angel's lips met the crowd again erupted in applause and whistling. Ledah smiled constantly, Serene held her hands behind her back with a slight blush, and Zero, for the first time in eons, witnessed absolute happiness. Ein pulled away from his bride, lifting her with ease and turning to the crowd, Fia flinging her flowers into the air, an arm reached out and grasped the bouquet, the person the arm was attached to smiled.

"Aww… Look at that, I get to have the next wedding, If only I had a heart," The blue hair, the three fourths complete mask, the blade on his side.

"Shit, Kurohyou!" Zero and Gin shouted as a Dangan flew from the Fallen one's hand, rocketing towards the Newlyweds. Fortunately for the happy couple Zero was there and quickly deflected the attack. Nardi and Nell took point, their weapons drawn.

"Ledah, Ein, Get everyone out of here!" Zero shouted.

"R-Right!"

"Hah! You think we'll let you get away!" Kurohyou laughed, Sanzoku appearing behind Ledah.

"Miss me?" Another Dangan was fired at close range, the Crimson Angel had no chance to dodge. The explosion set fire to the nearby scenery, Cherry blossoms wilting in the heat. Zero leapt forward locking blades with the stronger Fallen One forcing him back.

"Kuh! You're petty strong!"

"Why thank you," Zero nodded, "Mortis Unda," The signature white energy attack engulfed the commander, blowing him back. His body burned and his clothing singed, the proud commander rose.

"Che-Hahahaha! You think this can do Jack shit to me?" Kurohyou raised his hands, "You see this?" His hands where covered by a white bone like armor nails sharpened into claws, "RAAH!" Speed was Kurohyou's power, he closed the 20 feet between himself and his opponent in less than a second. Had it not been for highly honed reflexes the parallel slashes on The Ancient's left side would have been much deeper. The commander's sword came slicing through the air, missing Zero's torso by a distance so small it couldn't be seen. Kurohyou thrust his blade forward, but before it could reach flesh it was knocked from its path by Zero's left hand. Counterattacking, Zero swung his blade, meeting the commander's armor wrist, leaving a mark on the bone like material. Still using his left hand, Kurohyou swung wildly, leaving extremely shallow wounds on the Ancient's right shoulder. Zero pushed the handle of his diviner into Kurohyou's unprotected abdomen, giving rise to a kind of grunt as he applied force, pushing the commander back and slashing, leaving a long gash across the commanders chest.

"Gah!" Kurohyou Gasped, recoiling out of the way of the next attack. With his opponent giving him no time to rest, Kurohyou leaped back putting a moderate distance between himself and his opponent, "Damnit!" Red energy seeped from his outstretched hand, launching forward as a half charged Dangan. The Ancient easily deflected the attack, not bothering to counter.

"This is over," Zero muttered.

"Like Hell it is!" Kurohyou roared, "Don't fuck with me unless you're ready to die!"

"What can you do?"

"Hahahahahaha!" The Commander howled, "You just watch me!" and that Zero did, watching as the bone like armor grew to cover his arms.

"And?" Zero stated blandly, not too impressed, until Kurohyou's lightening speed caused him to get through Zero's defenses and resulting in near impalement on the commander's arm. While not making it through and out Zero's back, Kurohyou's fingers did manage to embed themselves an inch into the Ancient's sternum before zero removed them, skidding back.

"RAH!" A Dangan flew from the commander's location, striking a hastily charged Getsuga in a moderately sized explosion.

Sanzoku, although content with observing this clash, focused his attention on Ledah and Jack, who stayed behind to stall the Fallen one's advance.

"Ready boys and girls?"

"Lost Seraph!" A roaring fire burst from Ledah's diviner, engulfing Sanzoku in the intense blaze. Slinking through the shadows, Sanzoku appeared behind the Crimson Angel but quickly had to retreat into the shadow as a blood wave flew at him. After reemerging from the shadow cast by a burning tree, the Fallen one snorted.

"What?" Nardi called.

"Amaterasu," Sanzoku chuckled.

"Che," Nardi readied his diviner.

"Become that which outshines the sun!" Nell called, "Lumiere!" This incantation called forth a blinding light, so powerful it nearly paralyzed Sanzoku.

"Guh!" The Shadowed commander grunted, on the verge of taking physical damage, "Shit!" He shrieked, unable to flee into any nearby shadows, "Fine! You want me to stop holding back! Then I will!" Black fire began to sprout up, extending towards Sanzoku and swallowing him up. "Urrrrrah!" A large Dark red Dangan flew from the flames Striking Ledah and jack, sucking them into the resulting explosion. The black Flames parted, burning the Commander's cloak away. Under it was a ragged, stitched together black and white suit, his already half broken mask cracked, losing the quarter that covered his lower face. The flames danced around him before leaping into his hands, solidifying into two short swords with a flame like shape.

"What the hell!" Nardi shouted.

"Come on, you should know this by now!" Sanzoku smirked, his eyes radiating blood lust, "All good villains have at least two forms!"

"Shit."

"Hahahahaha!" Sanzoku charged, new daggers alit with the black fire that had constructed them.

"Lumiere Blanche!" Nell leaped in front of Nardi firing a large wave of light at the charging commander, who stopped in his tracks, the insane grin still plastered on his face.

"Haha!" Black flames formed a shield, the attack slamming into it and being neutralized, "Friggen pathetic! You should know-"

"That that last attack was a feint"

"Eh?" The commander attempted a guard which the two angels sliced right through, leaving a large X wound on his chest, "Che- to think that you two could hurt me!" Sanzoku retaliated, slicing Nell's right shoulder open and leaving a horizontal gash on Nardi's torso.

"ugh-"

"Shit!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Zero and Kurohyou were still engaged in their high-speed battle to the death.

"Doorrriah!" The commander lifted a fully charged Dangan over his head and flung the large ball of energy at his enemy.

"Hmph-" Zero scoffed, plunging his sword into the attack, splitting it in two, each of the halves flying harmlessly past the ancient, exploding and sending a great wave of force into Zero's back, pushing him right into Kurohyou's outstretched fist, "Ugh" Zero slugged the Fallen One with his left hand striking the exposed right side of Kurohyou's face. The Fallen One chose then to connect with the left side of Zero's chest with his armor clad leg. Grabbing the offending limb Zero flung the commander into the burning wooden benches, the sound of snapping stressed wood filled the air. The Angel leapt up firing a larger variation of his signature attack, which upon striking the ground to the right of Kurohyou, unleashed a violent explosion. Had his limbs not been covered in his battle armor the commander would have surely lost them.

"Shit- Shit- Shit!" Kurohyou charged up a new attack, "Time to die!"

"Enough!" the Monotone voice of Zadine called out, "Full on engagement with Zero is a sure way to be destroyed."

"Che- I could beat him!"

"Highly unlikely"

"Oh?" Kurohyou reverted his attention to where Zero had been, finding him to be directly in front of the commander, sword raised. Blood spilled to the ground, Kurohyou's armor shattered. The blue haired fallen one Staggered back, "You… You… You God damn Bastard! I thought cheap shots… were something villains do!"

"Yeah, I don't care" Zero readied a second, finishing, blow. Zadine's sword blocked the slash while at the same time opening a portal which the unconscious Kurohyou fell into.

"Sanzoku, we're pulling out"

"Ugh" Sanzoku reverted back to his previous form, "Fine!" And with that the enemy threat was gone. Zero took this time to survey the area, The wedding site was in flames, the sky blackened with heavy smoke and ashes. Zero approached the others, Nardi and Nell seemed fine, Ledah injured, and Jack unconscious.

"Everyone alright?"

"Yeah," Nell smiled healing Nardi's shoulder.

"Somehow…" Nardi sighed.

"Could be better," Ledah staggered forward his torso bleeding from a slash wound.

"Here Ledah," The Ancient flung Ledah a healing spell in the shape of a glowing green ball after putting out the fires.

"Thanks," The crimson angel brushed the dust from his shoulders.

"How's Jack?"

"He'll probably survive"

"Wonderful," Zero sheathed his weapon, "We should go check on Ein and the others."

"Right," Nell nodded approaching Zero with Nardi in toe. Zero glanced at his brother and then at Nell then back to Nardi.

"If you two were to look up the word oblivious, your pictures would be right there."

"Huh?" Nell tilted her head to the side.

"Totally hopeless," Zero sighed, "Let's go," The group of 5 took the trail leading to Ein's house, only to meet him and Fia half way.

"We heard the explosions stop and figured you'd need help," Fia spoke, no longer wearing her wedding dress but her normal cloths.

"We're fine, we did have Zero and Nell after all," Ledah smiled, the Unconscious Jack hanging over his shoulders.

"Hmm…"

"Whats up Zero?"

"Gather everyone, I need to discuss our next plan of action"

"Alright…"

* * *

The twelve friends were again in Ein's living room, Zero in a position where he could see and be seen by everyone else, the 12 friendship bands glinting in the candle light.

After a sigh Zero began, "Fallen one attacks are becoming too frequent… Too devastating, I'm going to Helheim to finish them all off."

"But-" Nell started, "You fought to a draw with Kurohyou, how will you beat them all?"

"I was holding back, my full strength would have easily caused more damage than Kurohyou in his current state," Zero shrugged, "I won't care about the damage I inflict on Helheim so I'll be free to use that power."

"True…"

"Anyway," Zero began again, "Nell, you need to train everyone as the next strongest, you too Nardi."

"Right."

"Alright, I'm going to head on out, the Fallen ones need to be Dealt with,"

"Right"

"We'll see you Zero,"

"Be careful,"

"I'll help yo stabilize the portal," Nell spoke.

"Thanks," The two higher ranking angels exited the home wandering to the crystal mines. After activating the magic circle Zero turned to Nell.

"Well… It was good seeing you again," Zero scratched the back of his head, looking away from her.

"Yeah,"

"Um… I better go"

"Hey, wait."

"Hm?"

"Be careful, Even you have your limits," Nell suddenly hugged him.

"Woah- hey… You ok?"

"Yeah sorry," She backed away, "Just an overwhelming sense of dread."

"Oh joy, Great way to start a trip eh?"

"Heh… Yeah" Nell smiled, "Um… Do you think things would have worked out between us?"

"That's in the past Nell, You and I have both moved on. I wouldn't dwell on it too much. I'd best be off,"

"'kay"

"Take care of them for me"

"I will,"

"Later."

"Later," Nell waved as the Ancient disappeared. Now alone, Nell returned to the house telling of Zero's safe departure. Seeing as it was already so late the group collectively decided it was time for sleep. The Newlyweds had calmed down, Lina had been tucked in, Gin was quiet and took care of himself. Nardi retired to his couch bed while Nell gazed out the window.

"Something wrong?"

"No… Its fine,"

"Ok... If you need anything feel free to wake me."

"'Kay," Nell chirped laying down on her bed, "... Hey, Nardi"

"Yeah?"

"You think he'll be alright?"

"Of course, He's Zero after all."

"Yeah..."

* * *

It was the dead of Night, not even the insects made a noise. Nardi heard a rustling outside and since he was now awake he decided to check it out. The angel exited through the window gliding down to the ground and listening intently for any indication of where the noise was coming from. After he heard it again he began rummaging through the bushes to the west of the home searching without being able to see very much for even the moon itself was dark. In this pitch black night he finally felt something wet and warm, feeling around to try and find the source of this liquid. Pushing through the foliage a new noise, a slow dripping into a fairly large puddle of something. The angel approached the source of the noise. The area illuminated, a dull red glow emanating from the source of this noise. There nailed to the tree in front of him was Zero, three swords sticking from his heart. No life could be seen in his brother's visage, only tattered remains.

* * *

Nardi shot up, his heart racing, his breathing quick, and a cold sweat sticking his shirt to his body. The angel immediately looked out the window, the same red glow was in the air, coming from the moon itself, surrounded by a pure black sky.

* * *

_Ooooh ominous eh? If you've read my last version you probably know whats coming but still. Anyway I've always thought that psychic dreams would be pretty cool to have, unless something like this happened, then they would suck. Anyway Here's your preview_

**Chapter 6:** To lose that which makes us strong

Was Nardi's dream prophetic and right on the money or is he just losing his mind because his brother went off on a dangerous mission?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **_To lose that which makes us strong_

_So have you guessed what's going to happen in this chapter yet?_

_

* * *

_

"Look Nardi," Ledah spoke gruffly, irritated that he and everyone else had been dragged out so early to search for something that was clearly impossible, "You obviously were just having a nightmare. I mean he's your only family and he just jumped into the enemy's stronghold. It's natural to be worried but... Nell saw him leave. He wouldn't be crucified to a tree here of all places."

"It felt too real! Something happened, I know it!" The desperate angel retaliated.

"... Nardi," Nell approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I've known Zero for a while, he should be fine, no matter what happens, Ok?"

"Yeah... Sorry... It just-"

"We get it," Ein put a hand on his shoulder, "You have a deep connection with zero so you just wanted to make sure."

"Y-yeah"

"Anyway, let's head back." The group of seven returned home, but waiting for them was a wisp, lazily floating around the house.

"Eh?"

"Whats a wisp doing here?" Cierra asked no on in particular. Everyone there then heard a voice seemingly coming from their own minds.

"Identities confirmed, Nell, Nardi, Ledah, Ein. The following is the combat status of Ancient One Zero, shall I continue?"

"Yes!" Nardi shouted.

"Last night Zero infiltrated Helheim and broke into the Fallen One stronghold where he was engaged by the three commanders. Zero's current status is deceased. This has been confirmed by a scouting wisp Zero brought with him during the attack. It is believed that the overwhelming nature of the commanders and, later in the battle, the leader of the Fallen Ones himself, was too much for a weakened Zero, bringing about his demise."

"... ... ..." Everyone there tried to process this new information, failing to properly do so.

"That's... That's impossible!" Nardi suddenly shouted, "Zero beat the Origin of fucking darkness! Why would he..."

"It is believed that he was unable to sync properly with his awarded diviner, the Longetus."

"What?"

"What happened to the Excalibur?" Ein muttered.

"Chris still has it... When Zero came back he couldn't resonate with it, it didn't recognize him as its wielder..." Nell explained.

"Why..."

"He was in the void for years! It probably altered the makeup of his very soul!"

It was at this point that Nardi finally snapped, letting out a terrible scream as he fell to his knees, tears streaming down the sides of his face. Nell braced herself on a nearby tree, crying silent tears.

"Rrrraaaaaaaaahhhh!" Nardi punched the ground as hard as he could, over and over, until Nell clasped her hands over his bleeding fist.

"Please... Stop..."

"I'm going"

"Where?" Ledah asked.

"Areivir, I'm finishing this."

"Nardi!" Serene shouted, Ledah moving in front of him.

"Think for a second! If Zero couldn't beat them then why do you think you stand a chance!"

"They have to have been weakened. If we attack now!"

"You'll just be throwing your life away!"

"So what!" Nardi stood pushing Ledah aside, about to march off to the Magic guild.

"_So what?_" Ein grabbed him by the arm.

"Zero has given so much for me! For all of us! And I'm the only one willing to repay my debt!"

"Nardi we get what you're going through but this is just-"

"No you don't! Zero... He's the only reason I made it this far! The only reason I'm this strong! Why cant I use the strength he gave me to avenge him!"

"Because you're not avenging him! You're just going off to kill yourself! Nardi you-" Nell shouted.

"No! Nell! You just don't get it!" Nardi freed himself from Ein's grip turning to face the Light Angel.

"You're wrong..."

"Huh?"

"... Both my father and my brother died fighting the Fallen Ones... And I tried to go avenge them. But Zero was there! He stopped me! And he said to me, _'Don't recklessly throw away the life they fought and died to protect. If you go out there and die for nothing, it will mean their sacrifice was in vain.'_..."

"... ... That's Zero... He'd say that," Nardi sighed, falling to his knees, "I'm sorry..." Nell hugged the grieving Angel.

* * *

**Helheim** the same time

Zadine stood alone at the head of the meeting hall, gazing out the window before him. He surveyed the damage the castle had sustained in the Ancient's assault, watching as thousands of drones worked hard to restore it to its former glory. Zadine himself didn't come out of the brawl unscathed, under his coat was a bandaged torso and his left leg was supported by makeshift splint. Zero was by no means a force to be underestimated. Had it not been for his analytical skills and the Great One's timely arrival, Zadine was sure he would be in the same state as Kurohyou and Sanzoku. The large double doors clamored to life as a blue haired Fallen one pushed it open with the assistance of a buxom blond, who's cloths barely maintained modesty.

"Kurohyou, Aya," Zadine's deep voice perturbed the unnatural quiet that surrounded the Commander and his mate.

"Zadine... You ok?" Aya asked.

"I suppose, however my ribs have seen better days," The Commander nodded; no emotion conveyed by the white bone like mask.

"Um..." Kurohyou spoke, his movements significantly restrained by the large amount of bandages that held his upper and lower body together, "Zadine?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks... If you hadn't a been there... I wouldn't be here now..."

"I was merely preventing the loss of a well trained soldier, nothing more,"

"What! Why I-" The commander took a blow to the chest from Aya's elbow, "OW!"

"That's his way of saying 'you're welcome'"

"Why can't he talk like a normal person?"

"Why should he? You don't."

"So?"

"Try not to shout so much Kurohyou, you'll open up your wounds." Zadine spoke again.

"uh... right, sorry... Oh Zadine!"

"Keep your voice at a lower volume!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Zaaaaaadine!" The call of a traumatically familiar voice ripped through the area.

"Oh right... the stalker," Kurohyou glanced at the open doors at the meeting hall's entrance.

"We should run- I mean- leave. Now."

"Why?" Kurohyou glanced at the door again. It only took a second, Kurohyou was run over by a white blur, said blur came to a stop before Zadine momentarily before tackling him to the ground.

"Guah!" Zadine let out an undignified grunt, "Yuki, my ribs are still broken from the last time you assaulted me."

"Wait... Didn't you break your ribs in the fight?"

"For the sake of my pride, yes i did. No matter what factual evidence you have that says otherwise I have one piece that says I did."

"Which one would that be?"

"My sword."

"Works for me," Kurohyou began to limp as fast as his broken legs could carry him, away from the stronger and far less injured Commander.

"Bye Zadine!" Aya fled as well.

"Hey Zee!"

"Yuki could you please remove yourself from my person?"

"Nope," The white haired fallen one giggled.

"I see... I suppose force will be needed then?"

"Yeah you could say _'force'_ will be needed,"

"... I don't understand,"

"Kurohyou shouted from across the castle, "It means she wants to sleep with you!"

"How did he hear us?" Zadine muttered.

"Donno..."

"You should get off me so I can make sure he can't hear us."

"M'kay," Yuki removed herself from Zadine's personal space, and the second he was free the commander disappeared, using the high speed movement technique known as Kazega, "Wah?- No! I'll find you again Zadine!"

After several Kazegas, Zadine found himself in the presence of two recognizable Fallen Ones.

"Ah Kuroi, Junko, correct?"

"Y-Yes sir! It is an honor to be remembered by you sir," The male and female teens bowed.

"Zadine, sir..." Kuroi started, "I really want to thank you for all you've done for me,"

"It's nothing really-"

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please train me?"

"... I suppose, but for the moment I need to-"

"Zadine!"

The off key beat produced by a Kazega alerted the two that the commander was now speeding far away from them, widening the gap between he and his pursuer.

* * *

While running he recalled that there would be a commander meeting shortly, prompting Zadine to speed off to the commander's lounge. When he arrived he paused, bracing himself against a wall and taking a deep breath, his ribs hurt, his legs were tired, and the slash wound across his back was dangerously close to tearing open.

"Sup Zadine!"

"Sanzoku?" Zadine turned, gripping his side in an effort to reduce the pain from his wounds, "I wasn't aware that you were out of the hospital wing."

"Yeah, I heal fast."

"Out of curiosity, if I were to push you over, how many pieces would you break into?"

"Um... A lot..."

"Thought so,"

"Where have you been?"

"Around,"

"Why are you running?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"And why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Because you are incapable of understanding why a woman following someone is a bad thing."

"Ugh. You're running from Yuki again? If you don't like it why don't you just kill her!"

"I did not join this army to slay my fellow Fallen ones, I came here to exact my vengeance against Asgard, unlike some who only came here for the opportunity to kill..."

"Che, Anyway the Great One and Kurohyou should be here any minute,"

"Ah," Zadine nodded, taking a seat, and indeed Kurohyou arrived shortly thereafter, new bandages applied to his wounds. And behind him strode a man, A black and red cape flowing in the nonexistent wind, his face covered completely by a full helm, through which red eyes shown through. His entire body was covered in black heavy armor.

"Great One sir," All three commanders bowed to the extent their injuries allowed.

"My three commanders," The Leader of all Fallen Ones spoke, his voice deep, very deep, "How pleased I am that you are all still alive."

"Yes,"

"About the Angels,"

"Sir?" Zadine spoke.

"Due to the losses of our defending squads... All 25 of them... I am forbidding you from going to Riviera. All attempts to fight now would be hap-hazard efforts that would only result in more of our degenerating forces to be lost."

"But Sir!" Sanzoku spoke, "Without Zero it would be easy to crush them now! They're defenseless!"

"Sanzoku, if you were to go you would be killed by the first attack that hits you. Your shadow energy is all but gone, Even if you could transform you would still be trounced by the Light angel. None of you are in any condition to fight,"

"Sir-" Kurohyou began.

"Enough Kurohyou, If a five year old child were to push you in the state you're in, you would fall and not be able to get back up."

"I agree with the Great One on this issue," Zadine started, "We as a whole are too injured to put up an effective attack."

"You always agree with the Great One!" Sanzoku shouted.

"Is he ever wrong?"

"Well no- but!"

"Then why shouldn't I agree with him."

"But-" Kurohyou spoke.

"Both of you think! If he hadn't personally stepped in the battle with Zero, none of us would be alive at this moment. Let's not spit in the face of that good will."

"Uh... Ah..." Kurohyou sputtered.

"... Right..."

"Thank you Zadine,"

"It is an honor sir," Zadine bowed his head.

"You are all dismissed," Zadine and the Great One exited together while Kurohyou and Sanzoku remained.

"You know... You give me a few hours and I can probably recover enough to fight," Kurohyou spoke.

"Seriously? I was thinking the same thing, we're never gonna get this chance again!"

* * *

"Look I know we should be careful..." Lina growled at Nardi and Nell, who were currently following Gin and Lina to the Grove of Repose.

"Lina, Every time a couple goes to the grove they get attacked, I'm not wrong."

"... Look recent events may have... left you a little paranoid... but don't you think this is a tad... Extreme?" Nell asked the Red haired angel.

"No," Nardi said matter of factually; however silence was the only reply he got. When they arrived at the Grove, Nell let out a small gasp.

"Its beautiful! Why has no one shown me this?" In response Nardi made a low growling noise and drew his diviner, directing Nell's attention to the two commanders that stood before them, one grinning madly.

"Well..." Nell finally got out when she remembered how to talk, however her stunning commentary was unable to snap Nardi out of his building rage.

"Which one of you killed Zero!" He shouted, brandishing his weapon.

"That would be our leader, but we did manage to horribly injure him if that makes you want to fight,"

"Bastards!" Nardi's red aura spiked.

"Nardi wait!" Nell called. Her voice didn't reach him. A new flood of dark red energy flowed from the angel's Diviner, enveloping and reshaping it into that of a large double bladed crimson claymore.

"I'm going to kill you-" Nardi's eyes flashed, shifting to a dark red coloration. The enraged angel charged, "Scream! Amaterasu!" The attack that was launched was several times bigger than its previous incarnation, rocketing towards the two Fallen Ones.

"Shi-" Sanzoku managed to get out before being struck with the brunt of the attack, Kurohyou dodging out of the way.

"Holy crap!" Kurohyou skidded to a halt to the left of the large ploom of smoke which had devoured his fellow commander.

"We should help!" Lina muttered.

"... No... don't... He's fighting for Zero... If we step in, he would never forgive us..." Nell bit her lip, visibly holding herself back.

"Rah!" Kurohyou Drew his blade and attempted to block the Grim angel's next attack, but what overpowered, Nardi's blade sinking an inch into the Blue haired one's left shoulder, "Gwah!" The Commander leapt back his bone armor once again forming on his hands. Letting out a roar, Kurohyou charged.

"Shield!" Nardi shouted, a red wall of energy quickly forming in vain as the commander circumvented it, kicking Nardi in the side with enough force to send Nardi stumbling back.

"Hahahahaha! You aren't very tough now are you!" He howled.

"Che- I'll show you..." The angel split his weapon, the second blade separating and forming into a full sword in his left hand..

"What's one or two swords gonna do to me?"

"Eat it!" Nardi swung the blade in his left hand, connecting with Kurohyou's right arm, the force of the blow cracking the armor. Before Nardi had the chance to follow up his attack, the Fallen one leaped out of range.

"Make me!" two red balls of energy formed in his hand, firing two Dangans at the angel, only to have him take to the air. Nardi shot towards Kurohyou, swinging the Amaterasu in his hand and just missing as his target ducked down. He then connected with a kick to the Fallen one's head causing him to stumble back.

"Crimson Cross," Nardi landed firing two wave attacks which intersected, forming a large red X before slamming into Kurohyou's torso, resulting in an immense explosion. Launching himself from the smoke, Kurhoyou slashed at Nardi with his claws shattering the Amaterasu in his left hand and leaving four parallel gashes in his side. The Commander whirled around extending his leg and striking Nardi's left arm, "Ugh" The angel grunted as he jumped back, putting some distance between him and his agile opponent. Without hesitation the Fallen one charged again rearing back and thrusting his arm forward into an effort to impale the angel; however, Nardi leaped over him spinning as he did so, slicing Kurohyou's right shoulder open.

"Che- Die!" The commander backhanded the still airborne Nardi, causing the angel to crash into the ground. Recovering quickly, Nardi dashed back, focusing his strength on his weapon.

"I'm ending this... Crimson Spear!" Nardi fired a dense spear-like red blast with a thrust of his Diviner, the attack rocketing towards Kurohyou, striking the Fallen one before he had the chance to dodge. The commander had managed to put his left arm in the way of the attack before it hit, shattering the armor that covered it.

"Gyah!" The mangled remains of his arm dangling lifelessly, blood staining his cloths, "Rrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kurohyou howled, "I'm so fucking sick of you! Burn in hell!" He began charging an extremely large amount of energy, concentrating it in his right hand, the red sphere that formed already far surpassing the size of a regular Dangan.

"Holy shit..." Nardi muttered, the thought of dodging going through his mind. He glanced back to see what would be destroyed if he did so, only to find that Lina and Gin were directly behind the Angel in an effort to cheer him on, "Damn," The Grim Angel began charging a counter attack.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Blow everything away!" A mammoth wave of red destructive energy flew towards Nardi.

"Aw Hell..." The techniques collided in a large thundering crash, streams of the commanders broken beam flowing harmlessly past Nardi. The angel skidded back, unable to hold Kurohyou's last ditch effort back, "Rrrrrrrgh" Finally, Nardi managed to slice the attack in half the separated beam flying up into the sky. He heaved, his body felt unresponsive, his sword damaged.

"Well, well, well" Kurohyou snickered, "Look who survived." All Nardi could offer in response was the sound of his labored breathing, "Well... Time to die!" Kurohyou began to wobbly marched forward.

"I won't let you!" Nell shouted, holding her Diviner out in front of her.

"N-Nell..."

"Look girlie, if you don't want to end up like that half dead loser over there, you should probably -Ughack-" Nell's blade now coated in his blood. The Commander stumbled back, blood spurting from the new gash across his torso.

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone else..."

"Enough!" The emotionless voice of Zadine called, the Fallen One appearing before Kurohyou.

"You!" Nell gasped.

"Kurohyou, Sanzoku, You are both in violation of your orders. The Great One is furious."

"Che-"

"You aren't getting away!" Nell swung at Zadine, her blade being stopped by his left hand.

"You, who is so weak, are not worthy to draw my blood," Zadine forced her back, picking up Kurohyou and opening a portal to Helheim, "Sanzoku, Let's go"

"Yeah, yeah..." The shadowed being bubbled up from the ground behind the portal. Wordlessly the three commanders disappeared from the grove.

"Nardi!" Nell ran to his side, "are you ok?"

"Been better, you?" He sighed, "Sorry."

"Dumbass," she placed her hand on his head, "What are you apologizing for?"

"I couldn't beat him..."

"Oh come on," She hoisted him up, "Gin, Lina, can you give me a hand?"

"R-right!"

"And... Thank you," He whispered.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Zadine stood before the blue haired commander. His voice raised slightly from his usual dull monotone.

"Nothin' really. Would have killed some Angels if you hadn't 'a stopped us" Kurohyou smirked, medics busying themselves with the treatment of his left arm. The black haired commander's fist struck him, hard, in the head, leaving a purple bruise on the right side of his forehead.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You not only disobeyed orders, but caused others who you claim to care for to worry." Zadine turned around, his jacket flowing dramatically behind him, "You need to start thinking before you act Kurohyou, you were very nearly killed."

Kurohyou let out a sigh as the other Commander walked out of the room, looking at his bloody right hand, "But, I..."

* * *

_Well that could have gone better for all involved. Preview_

**Chapter 7:** _Strength and Lack there of_

Huh, I wonder if that new darker coloration of Nardi's energy is going to come back as a plot point later... Nah I'm just messing with you, the next chapter is training! Yay training!_  
_


End file.
